Midnight Bike rides
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: <html><head></head>If you don't have a car, you must take the bike.</html>


hi,

So okay, not really sure about this one... It's kinda maybe a mix of two story lines or something I really have no, and i mean, no idea what to think of this. But it's 1 am, i can't sleep, i need to get up at 5:30 and i'm listening to Jeannie C. Riley... so i think i will delete this after a while...

i wouldn't mind reviews though :p even if they push my story all the way down to the center of the earth, for now i really don't give a thing...

* * *

><p>Georg and Maria silently walked along the streets of New York. The busy life slowly dying down. It was their anniversary and Georg had took Maria out to dinner that night. They were married four years exact. four years... To Maria it went by so fast... It seemed like it was just yesterday that she had sad 'I do' Or when she the welcomed their first, or well third, son into the world. Now they had two already! Which made it a total of 9 children. She trusted Louisa in the care of her younger siblings for she was still at home doing her last year of high school. Liesl and Friedrich were already in college, Friedrich in his first and Liesl in her third already. One year ago after their second was born Maria and Georg moved from their tiny apartment to a lager house just outside the city. Arranged by the American navy wanting Georg to join them, which he did. Luckily he was on leave now. The house had everything they ever could have dreamed of, but it also took some getting used the longer distance from the city. Especially if one had didn't have a car on hand...<p>

"Thank you for tonight Georg" Maria said grabbing her husbands hand "Why thank me already? the night isn't over yet _fräulein" _he teased as he pulled her closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they still continued walking Maria let out an annoyed groan as she replied "No the night isn't over yet _Captain_, but you know most people sleep at night so I think i'll try my hand at that," She tried not to laugh "I think i'm quite good at that" Knowing she was teasing Georg only chuckled as he kissed her temple. "Well my lady, your chariot aways" He said motioning with his hand to the bike in front of them "Tell me," he said opening the lock "Why did you have to promise Friedrich the car for the weekend?" He let out an annoyed groan as he still didn't get the lock to open "well he wanted to take a trip with Julie for the weekend," Julie was Friedrich's girlfriend of one year "and as you said _captain_, love goes before anything else" "Yes, well I was talking about us when I said that, not about teenagers" In his mind he referred to the nights Maria simply had to check on their children again, to which Georg would tell her that they would be all right and he would kiss her passionately slowly unbuttoning her nightgown... "Well Friedrich and Julie are quite serious, and you can be quite the lovesick teenager when you write home to me," She leaned back agains the wall when Georg still fumbled with the lock. She laughed at the sight "What?" Georg let out an annoyed groan "It's stuck or something..." "Here, let me help you" Maria moved to the bike and opened it without the any effort "Ugh! Lets go home, it's getting cold!" He hated it when he couldn't win from his wife "Oh Darling it's not that big of a deal that you could't get it open," she said teasing him "We'll just keep practicing, you can try the front door when we get home!" She let out a giggle not able to contain her laughter "would you rather walk home _baroness_?" He replied now clearly annoyed with his wife's teasing "N-No, I-I I so-orry" Maria still couldn't contain her laughter

"Well then" Georg swung his leg over the back of the bike placing himself on the saddle. He started a slow pace and Maria easily hopped onto the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist to keep her self steady. Leaning her head on her husband's back she spoke again "I'm sorry, I really didn't meant to tease you like that, you just never use that bike, it's a little rusted, you just need to know how to get it open" "Well next time we make sure we have the car" He mumbled "Well I wouldn't mind taking the bike again," She told him "I like this, the fresh air, leaning my head against your back, talking with you, not being troubled by that blasted sound of the engine" The streets were lit with little lights from the buildings. This could have been a scene just out of a movie, Two lovers riding through a romantic lit city. "Well I still like the car better"

Just out of the city it started raining, rain coming out of the sky like buckets. "Oh great!" Georg mumbled. He set his pace, trying to get home quickly.

Finally they reached their street. Reaching their house Georg slowed down so Maria could jump off. He quickly placed the bike in the garage before joining Maria at the front door. Maria got the house keys out of her purse holding them up to Georg giving him a teasing smile "You'd think I most certainly know how to open my own house!" He took the keys out of her hands as he opened the door "See?" He opened the door and motioned her to get in "I told you I would-" "shhhh" She silenced him placing her finger on his lips "Not so loud! We don't want to wake the children!" She whispered. She quietly closed the door behind her taking his hand leading him upstairs.'

"and still mad about taking the bike?" Maria asked him after closing the door behind her. she raised a teasing eyebrow as she moved closer "What?" Georg said not really understanding what she was heading to. "Well I'm a little cold, you know, with the rain and all..." She moved closer wrapping her arms around her husband's neck "So I could really use a nice hot shower..." She said with a low seducing voice "Oh well but I know just the way to get you warmed up again _fräulein_" He picked her up and laid her down on their bed. He kissed her as he started on the buttons of her dress but he was stopped by his wife "But _Captain, _you may have the key to my heart... but do you have the key to my-" Before she could continue her teasing Georg cut in "Oh after four years and two children I must have that one by now!"

* * *

><p>so yeah...<p>

don't really like this... but uploading it anyway...


End file.
